Summoned
by Manna Kallat
Summary: .total rewrite.While traveling to Babi Lighthouse, Isaac finds a necklace in the Suhalla sands. Soon he is taken away from Weyward and must assist the Summoner Mia on her pilgrimage. How will he get home? .Mudshipping..FFX storyline with minor changes.
1. Journey to Spira

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or Final Fantasy X. All scenarios and characters belong to their respective companies.

Okay. I'm revising the ENTIRE THING. I'll be adding Dark Dawn characters too for fun. Otherwise, it's pretty much the same and I will not be convinced otherwise that all wind adepts, aside from Ivan, are not Al Bhed. Yes. No I'm not replacing Ivan with Sveta. I should but, I'm not. I'll do better writing in first-person too.

Yes I am TOTALLY aware of Dark Dawn. This is still 30 years before then so, who knows, maybe Mia and Isaac could have dated for a while before a break up. I started writing this 3 years ago before Dark Dawn even existed so, my original ship still was a possible outcome.

* * *

_It started as a normal day, to say the least. We were in hot pursuit of Felix and the others when we reached Suhalla Desert. It was the biggest mistake of my life to attempt anything alone. That and don't pick up weird things you find in the sand. I'm pretty sure you'd want to know what happened. Well, listen to my story, and I'll tell you._

"Will you two quit your bickering!" I yelled, hearing enough of Iodem's and Garet's constant fighting about nothing. Garet wanted to find Jenna as soon as possible. He had fallen in love with her sometime over the past three years. Iodem wanted to find Sheba as fast as possible. He was somewhat, as he says, responsible for Sheba's fate. Blah, blah blah, it seemed like an excuse to fight to me. Mia did look worried though, and tired. She was our Adept who could use Douse at this point. No one else wanted the hassle. Tornado lizards were a big problem for a while but fighting them over and over again proved useful.

"Isaac?" Mia came up and asked me, a worried tone in her voice. Her aqua blue hair kept back in a delicate ribbon. I always wondered if she was ever going to over heat in those heavy robes of hers. When her equally aqua eyes looked for an answer, I quickly replied.

"Huh? What is it Mia?" I asked back, drowning out the sound of more bickering.

"Um, are you alright? You seem angry." She said. Of course I was angry but, only because of the heat, the fighting and those two never stopping to think of who is around them. Ivan was literally scared of them by now and he couldn't really escape.

"I think I am angry. Iodem and Garet have been fighting for a while and poor Ivan's getting caught up in it because they keep asking his opinion." I replied, placing my hands behind my head as we continued to walk. I didn't look at Mia for a while. Okay, I had fallen in love with her, so what? The hero isn't allowed to fall in love?

Anyways, after the small conversation with Mia, I decided to let Mia handle the boys as I went to vent my anger on some unsuspecting wall or rock or even a monster. I just needed to vent some of my frustrations away from the group. I really don't think Mia likes it when I get violent, even a little.

She reluctantly handed me the Douse Drop and told me to be careful. I waved it away. I probably should have listened to her and brought Ivan because when I left, that's when something strange happened. I remember fighting another Tornado Lizard, number 20 for that day, and then something called to me. I saw a strange item buried somewhat in the sand. I picked it up and it turned out to be some triple stoned pendent. I remember thinking; it would make a cute gift for Mia. She liked things like that, or maybe all girls did. I stuffed the trinket into my pocket and I remembered seeing something in the sky. It was all brown and looked like a deformed version of Neptune. My mind somewhat failed me and I couldn't think straight. I tried to get closer. I remember hearing Mia scream my name, and her running to me but then, a bright white light swallowed me up, and all was gone. Mia, Garet, the creature, the desert, everything.

"Mia" was the last thing I said before I blacked out.  
_**&**_

My head was screaming at me when I woke up. I blinked my eyes open and checked my surroundings. The lower portion of my body was submerged in water. It smelt salty, and rotten. I slowly got up, wondering where I was. It seemed to be some sort of ruins. There was water everywhere. Kraden mentioned that the ocean smelled salty in a sense. I hoped he didn't mean this was the ocean. I then remembered the incident in Suhalla.

"Mia! Garet! Someone answer me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. No response. I sighed. There was a strange bird not far from me. It flew away soon after I tried to grab it. My sword was still with me and, so was the necklace. The crystals reminded me of water and it made me think of Mia. It saddened me to think of Mia's face right now. I was almost in tears before I decided it was time to find some shelter. I put the pendent on and stared at the water. I still didn't know how to swim but, I was a goner if I didn't try. So, I decided, that I would try now.  
/ _Better learn to swim now kid_. /  
"Yeah, I know." I told the voice in my head. Great, I was talking to myself. I did seem to do alright for my first real swim. I was still a little awkward with there being nothing but water under me. It felt strange being in my weakest element with no earth around me. I figured it was better if I just swam from rock to rock. If I kept touching earth, maybe it would make me feel better.

I checked my items when I reached the next large piece of debris. I had the Frost Jewel and the Douse Drop with me and my Psynergy seemed to be intact. So, that was fine. My equipment was here and I still have a few herbs, potions and psy crystals with me. I just noticed one little problem. Where were my djinn?  
I panicked a little when I noticed the lack of any of my djinn. The little guys were all gone. Looking around, I noticed an orange glow on a platform not far from where I was. That had to be one of them! Swimming, still very awkwardly, to the platform I recognized the little creature as Flint, my very first djinni. He woke up pretty quickly. I assumed it was because of our bond. He seemed happy to see me at least. I just hoped the others were okay. I really didn't want to have to explain that I misplaced five venus djinn!

"Come on buddy. Let's find somewhere where we can rest." I told it. Flint seemed to agree, shaking the water that was on him off. I followed the stone pathway for a little while. This place was deserted. It seemed to resemble and ancient temple or something of the sort. The two of us passed by many pillars covered in a strange language. Neither of us could decipher it so we just continued on our way.

Upon reaching the final major platform, I could see the remains of a stone dome across the bridge I was walking on. That had to be a decent place to stay, at least for the night. As I was walking though, the stone bridge beneath me crumbled and I was hurled into the water. Great, talk about luck! Next thing I know I was dragged under by a large beast. It was huge! It had two fins that seemed like hands and a big underside that looked like a cage made of bone. Before I could even question it, it started attacking and tried to eat me. Instead of fighting, I swam as fast as I could out of there and into an open door in the temple wall. The freaky fish thing chased me to the door and blew me farther into the temple. I hit rock and passed out. Ouch.

Call me lucky or stupid here. Flint woke me up. I had an even worse headache now.  
"Flint, glad to see you're okay." I said, standing up. Flint hid in my scarf. He was so much help.

I continued up the steps and into a large room. Statues littered the place, as did freezing cold, smelly sea water and debris. I shivered.

"I wish Garet was here."  
I noticed an old, spent campfire. Perfect! Now, if only I had something to burn. Oh yeah, I had some herbs left. It might work. I placed them on the fire remains and use Flint to light it. He didn't like it. Serves the guy right for not doing much of anything since we got here! Well, to say the least it worked. I dosed off for a second, or maybe it was a few minutes. Either way, I heard Flint squeaking and when I opened my eyes, the fire was almost out. Just as soon as I got up, I was attacked by yet another strange monster. My luck really was terrible. I drew my sword and the monster attacked. I tried to fend it off but, it was faster than I was. Just when I thought I was doomed, the door to the temple was blasted off.

I looked over, and there were people with goggles and what seemed to be all blond hair. One person stood out. She came my way and readied into a battle stance. She was an ally. We fought the beast, won and then everything else happened so fast I could hardly remember. All I remembered, was her taking off the goggles (revealing green eyes), and then she punching me and saying 'Cunno'. What was that supposed to mean? That was all I remembered then. And some time later, I awoke on a ship, and Flint was nowhere to be found.

* * *

I really couldn't find much to fix so I really just fixed some outbursts, explained some things better and reworded some things.  
The original cast is still the same as it was in the first time I wrote this fic. If you want the cast list, it'll be later when I have everyone. Piers will stay in the fic as Bahamut's fayth.  
Thank you. And if you read this before and were waiting for updates, please give it a try again. I might actually do better this time.


	2. The Lady Summoner

_Chapter 2 revision is here. Location: Al Bhed ship and Besaid Island. Character list is at the bottom._

* * *

All this passing out really had to stop. How did one punch knock me out? That girl though, she was a hard hitter. She seemed oddly familiar though and I really don't know why. I opened my eyes and sat up, but not too quickly of course. I was still in a significant amount of pain. I uttered a Cure spell under my breath and that was the end of that.

Next thing I know, the goggle guys have strange weapons to me. The door on the ship opened and the blond girl (her hair looked like a bowl) and someone a bit taller than she with a bare chest and tattoos all over came out from the entrance. He came over and I was pulled to stand up. I made a protest but those sharp and strange weapons made me stop fussing.  
The man made strange hand motions, grunting. Two motions looked like diving and swimming. I still hand no idea what he was saying. Who could really understand a bunch of grunts? He then took out a pair of goggles and pointed to his and continued the grunting.

"Look, I have no idea what you are saying or trying to tell me!" I yelled and was met with cold steel. Whatever these weapons were, they hurt. The girl yelled 'Fyed', whatever it meant, and they stopped. I looked are her curiously. Who was she? She walked over to me and whispered.

"He said you can stay if you make yourself useful." She said. Wait, did I hear that right? She spoke my language?

"You can understand me!" she nodded and I was met with a blow to the back of my head. _These guys sure know how to treat people_, I thought sarcastically. "Fine. I'll work, just stop hitting me." She relayed that message, and they left me alone, for now.

_**&**_  
I felt like I could trust her. But I wondered even more who she was. Those guys were going to leave me alone, even if I talked to their boss of sorts. How I could tell? They just looked at me curiously and then looked away.

"So, who are you anyways?" I asked as I approached her from the other side of the ship, she looked to me and scratched her cheek.

"Sheba" was her reply. Sheba! Iodem's Sheba! I looked at her with wide eyes. "What? Is there something wrong with being named Sheba?" I shook my head and went to the railing of the ship.

"I knew someone named Sheba. You can't be the same girl can you?" I said, she walked up and stood next to me.

"You did?" I nodded as a response. "Hmm, well, what did she look like?" I just pointed to her, she got the hint. "Like me? She looked like me?" I was staying quiet, and I nodded again.

"Say, who are you? Are you a Yevonite?" Sheba asked me. What was a Yevonite? I asked her, she told me they were followers of Yevon. I asked about Yevon. She said it was the religion of Spira.

"So, I'm in some place called Spira now?" I said randomly. She looked at me funny. I started watching the others on the ship rather than at her. They were making preparations for something. So, it wasn't time to get to work yet I suppose. I wondered why it took so long.

"Say, did you hit your head or something?" she asked and it really brought my attention back.

"You hit me, remember?"

"Oh right. Do you remember anything before that?" I nodded. She asked me what it was that I remembered and I told her about the journey. I don't know why, but she started laughing. "Sin. You might have been near Sin and his toxin got to you." I looked at her funny. What was Sin? She told me, it was Spira's punishment. She asked me where I was from; I told her I was from Vale. Sheba looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sin destroyed Vale, a thousand years ago, remember?" No, no I didn't remember because I know Vale still stood.

"What are you talking about, Sheba?" I said.

"Nevermind. Well, we should get busy, and you still haven't told me your name." she said pushing herself away from the railing. She started walking away. My silence seemed to have driven her away.

"Isaac, my name's Isaac." I said. She came back and whispered in my ear. She told me not to tell anyone I was from Vale and that Yevon said it was a holy place. It was a strange thing for one's hometown to be called a holy place but, I figured it would have been better to bend to this world's rules and listen to her. As I got up, the boat rocked violently. An Al Bhed yelled 'Sin'. Sheba said something about Sin, and that it was a giant sea monster.

Flint found his way back, somehow. He must've been with Sheba. We fell off the ship and into a whirlpool. Sheba tried to grab me, and bring me back but, all was lost. I had fallen too far off and away from the Al Bhed, and my only way to get to solid land.  
_**&**_

_**Unknown Sea, Spira**_

Spira, Sin, Sheba, and a tri-stoned pendent. Everything started from the pendent and that floating brown monster in Suhalla. I woke up, again, floating at sea. I panicked inwardly and remembered that I could swim a little. I righted my position, since I was floating face down apparently, and really looked around. The water was clear, it was sunny and the sea breeze felt wonderful.

I was about to question myself about the sea breeze when I was hit in the head by something. It bounced off my head and it floated by. That's when I heard Garet's voice of all people.

"Hey! You doing okay?" was what he said. I looked to shore and there was Garet! Though, his clothes were different. I was extremely skeptical. I swam to shore, with the ball. "Sorry 'bout dat bradda" was what he said when I approached him. He had odd new clothes, an odd new accent and especially an odd height. Man he was tall! He was taller than me even more than before.

Garet's red hair now made a curious curl at the top of his spike. It wasn't the exact same hair style, but it was still really similar. I was still pissed at him about his and Iodem's complaining. His clothes were the oddest 'improvement'. Yellow overalls, an armguard, some other minor armor and sandals...

"Besaid Aurochs, huddle." He said and the other guys on the shore came and stood as a group. Garet was leading a group? Isaac chuckled inwardly. He wasn't even capable of handling his younger brother without his sister. "Alright, this will be my last tournament ya? After this, I'll be a full time guardian. So practice Aurochs! Practice!"

"Uh what's gotten into you Garet?" I said, grabbing his attention, and Garet looked at me like I was crazy.

"You, uh, know my name?" He said rubbing the back of his head. I nodded like he was an idiot. "I haven't seen you before. Where you from?" I remembered what Sheba said; don't tell anyone I was from Vale. I shook my head.

"I can't remember. Can't even remember where I know you from." I said and looked away. The corner of my eye caught Garet's gasp. A smirk formed on my lips. This… seemed like it could be fun.

"Did you get near Sin?" he said at a whisper, I nodded. "Praise be to Yevon that you're alive." Ah, so he was a Yevonite? Interesting. Garet did some sort of movement with his hands, anyone from Vale would know that, especially if they followed the teachings.

"Come on, you should pray at the temple. Maybe Yevon will restore your memory." I shrugged and he walked off, begging me to follow him. I did.

We walked for quite sometime without running into anything strange. No monsters, nothing. The scenery was nice though. Reminded me of…well, I had never been anywhere near an island so it was new to me. Garet kept laughing at me each time I saw something I didn't know. Honestly. He was so strange.

Reaching the village brought out a really childish side of this Garet.

"Besaid Village" he said grabbing me in a headlock. I tried to fight him but at his current height, he wasn't a push over. "The temple is over there, you see? My cottage in the third one on the right. You must be starving. We'll get ya something over there later. But go pray first, and then come back. Should be ready by the time you get there." I nodded. Honestly, Garet was frightening me a little. He left me at the village entrance and I walked casually over to the temple. I got a series of odd stares. I really don't blame them though. I was dressed in bright, full armor. Flint was scared of the people though, I could feel him shaking. It worried me though that he couldn't vanish like he used to.

I pondered about everything that happened as I walked into the temple. Now I was certain, this place was different from Weyard. Nothing was like this. I walked over to one of the right most statues, admiring its features.

"That's High Summoner Hydros. It's been 10 years since he defeated Sin and finally we get a statue for our temple." A priest told me. I nodded. I wasn't really interested. He seemed to assume I was. Then a thought came to my head that I probably should have kept to myself.

"What's a High Summoner anyway?" I asked, turning to him. I got glances from everyone. Panicking, I made up a lie as quick as I could. "I, uh, got to close to Sin so my memory's a little fuzzy." Gasps and prayers were what I got. Forgiven and in the clear. People suggested that I pray to Yevon to get my memory back. I just left the temple and to Garet's. I really should have just done what they said but, I'd feel ridiculous. My memory was in tact, it was just this place.

Garet was lazing about on the floor, just like he used to do before back home.

"Sorry, lunch ain't ready yet. Take a nap, you look bushed." He said and motioned to the bed behind him. You know, if he had been through what I had just been though, he'd be tired to but I accepted his offer and fell asleep quite quickly. I was actually pretty hungry though.

I think it was a few hours later when I finally woke up. The sun was definitely in a different position. Garet wasn't anywhere and the talk of the town was that the summoner hadn't returned from the trial. My destination: the temple. I would always help people in trouble, even if I was having a bad day.

I hurried and found Garet there, talking with the priest. Then Garet explained to me about summoners. I really had a bad feeling and broke the temple rules in an instant. Garet was pretty mad but, something was seriously bugging me. We made it to this "Chamber of the Fayth" place and my eyes were met with two more familiar faces: Jenna and Ivan. Ivan stood by the door. He was ridiculously tall. And Jenna had grown in more ways than one. She still had her hair-trigger temper though.

"What? Didn't think we could handle it? And just who is he?" she snapped at Garet. Garet seemed to sink into the floor. Jenna was scarier than usual and Ivan, well, Ivan was quiet. I remained silent and where I was until the Chamber door opened. I watched inventively. Black boots met a blue skirt. I noticed long aqua blue hair. It couldn't be! My eyes went wide as I saw the apprentice summoner.

"Mia." I said quietly and got Garet's and Jenna's attentions. She slowly walked down the steps. Time seemed to slow down. She looked at us with her aqua eyes sparkling like the water's surface. Her face looked absolutely perfect. She was the same as is Weyard.

"I've done it. I've become a summoner." Was what she said and I fell to my knees. The pendent around my neck seemed to sing into my head. It was soothing, the same song I heard in the sanctum when I was a child, and the same song that played in this temple. I didn't understand why the song was here. What did it mean to Spira?

* * *

Isaac – Tidus  
Sheba - Rikku  
Mia – Yuna  
Ivan – Kimahri  
Jenna – Lulu  
Garet – Wakka  
King Hydros – High Summoner Braska

Originally, they were matched according to personality. Or as I perceived them. It worked. Hydros is Braska because Mia's father was nameless in the game.


End file.
